war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Species
On the page you'll find all the types of various human species that exist within the universe of War of Legends. All the supernatural creatures can be found here. Humans Thought to be the most common inhabitants of New Orleans. However, within in recent findings it seems their numbers have been starting to dwindle. They vary in age as there is five different stages of human existence. Childhood, adolescence, young adulthood, adulthood, and old age. It seems to be less likely to make it past young adulthood with the current condition of the city. They are made up of a combination of their genes as well the world which they are raised in. Their looks vary as well as do their personalities. They have highly developed brains but some are smarter than others. They are social creatures who use varies ways to communicate their ideas and feelings. Even those who seem to have none, are ruled by emotions. Humans survive on meeting their basic dietary needs through food and water. They require an adequate amount of sleep and exercise. Their injuries require some type of medical attention whether it be basic first aid or a trip to a medical facility. Hunter Hunters are humans who go out with extreme amounts of courage to take on the supernatural creatures that cause havoc. These humans are generally born into this type of lifestyle. Some decide to turn to it after the loss of a loved one. Some do it out of sport. They have been taught or have taught themselves combat and weapons training, but practice does make perfect. After some time these hunters usually have advanced endurance, agility, and reflexes with a range stealth tactics, weaponry proficiency, and knowledge of supernatural beings. Even sometimes magic. Watcher These humans are extremely intelligent. They were schooled by a council on the ways and history of the supernatural before they were sent to help train the slayers. They have combat and weapons training but just enough to pass on their teachings to those they are in charge of. Some know magical spells and are able to cast them. They are in charge of leading and teaching their slayer about their destiny. It is their sole job to make sure their charges succeed. Some Watchers however, may not be human. Some can be seasoned Slayers. Slayers These female humans are chosen at birth by the higher powers. They are bestowed with supernatural abilities. They were given enhanced agility, endurance, flexibility, senses, speed, and strength. Watchers teach them combat tactics, weaponry use, and supernatural lore. Their abilities are used to hunt and eliminate evil mythical creatures. It use to be that there was only one Slayer at a time. One would have to die before another could gain their power. That was until one asked a Wiccan to unleash the power of the Slayer Scythe so that every girl who was given the fate had the power starting in young adolescence. That was when the school was started for all these potential girls. Some are brought in as early as ten but most don't realize or found until they are into their early teens. Slayers have another unique power which is that they can have prophetic dreams. Their dreams will be jumbled and up to them to figure out but it can be helpful none the less. Something else came about having so many girls with such power. They started to notice that some were forming unique bonds with another Slayer. The pair would fight well together. One of the Watchers decided to ask the Coven to bless these Slayers with parabatai bond. Parabatai is an oath that is lifelong. It means you will fight with and for each other. They would essentially lay down their lives for each other. This bond makes the pair stronger together when they are fighting as well as it makes it easy to track each other. Parabatai's can feel the other's essence or soul, sometimes even emotions. It is not a bond to take lightly as it death is naturally the only thing to break it. When one dies the other feels as if part of them has died as well. The link can be cut or fade out by the use of different spells but it is not recommended. Love is forbidden between Parabatai's even though the link can be sometimes cause intimate feelings. Each must get a tattoo to symbolize their bond. Mystics Mystics have various names. Most people know them as witches, wiccans, warlocks, wizards, or magicians. Basically they are humans who have magic running in their blood. This magic is known as their 'mojo'. Most come from a long line of mystics. Either both parents are one or at least one is. It's very rare for someone who comes for a mystic family to not be at least one of the following types. Caster These mystics basically have no actual discipline or other types of powers even with magic running through their blood. They have to use a spell book and prepare for a spell before being able to perform any type of magic. They are also able to make potions. They are considered the weakest of mystic variety because it is such a lengthy process for them to accomplish a feat of magic. Their spells can be performed by one person but generally they need at least two to accomplish bigger spells. A lot of mystics who are more than just casters also have the ability to perform the same feats as those who fall into this category. Psychic Psychics are the mystics who have unlocked some part of their brain to allow them to use powers that require a strong mind. They can do any number of the following: read minds, mind control, astral projection, jump into people's dreams, teleportation, empathy, mediumship, and see into different moments in time. Depending on how much they use their power effects their ability to control when it happens. For those who try to suppress the power, it can literally drive them mad or even to their deaths. Visions of the future can become violent. Voodoo Priest/Priestess New Orleans is a popular hot bed for those mystics who use Voodoo magic. These mystics call upon supernatural entities and forces to improve their lives and to help them attain power. The spells can be use to gain money, love, revenge, health, and even necromancy. The magic requires a lot of herbs, animal bones, personal possessions, and even bodily fluids. Necromancy allows a Voodoo mystic to manipulate the dead or souls of the dead. Another ability that they have is to make dolls of someone who is alive to control that person's motor functions or even to cause harm to that person. Moroi Moroi are known as the elementals of the mystics. They are able to control one of the five elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, or Spirit. It is rare that one have the ability to control the Spirit element. It takes Moroi a lot of practice and training before they are able to control the manipulation and their abilities. The few abilities they have all depend on their element and can range in different varieties. Moroi of the same element may not always have the same powers. Their weaknesses vary on what their affinity is. Fire and Water can cause each other trouble while Earth and Air are each other's downfall. Spirit as the rarest is also the strongest of the five. The same can be said as far as strengths, Fire and Air are a deadly combination. Siphoner These are the rarest of the mystics and are almost seen as outcasts to most. The Coven does accept them as part of them but they are not looked upon highly. The reason is because these mystics were born without their own magic. No one knows why this is but have found they are generally born from a Moroi mystic parent and a parent with no magic. Siphoners gain their magic through touch or ingestion. They either take magic from other mystics, blood from supernatural beings, magically objects/land, or large spells that have been casted. Once they have obtained magic they are able to cast spells, use the other mystics/supernatural beings abilities, or depending on the blood they may harness the enhancements of the creature. However, they have only a limited amount and it depends on how much they took. Siphoning through touch of another mystic can potentially kill the victim if to much is taken. Siphoner's also have to wary about the magic they absorb, if they want to stay pure they have to make sure they only aborb or absorb more light magic than dark. Otherwise they can turn dark and deadly.